List of Walter Lantz Theatrical Shorts
The complete list of Walter Lantz animated shorts, with the MPAA numbers. Shorts 1929 1930 1931 1932 1933 1934 1935 1936 1937 1938 1939 1940 1941 1942 1943 1944 1945 1946 1947 1948 1949 1951 1952 1953 1954 1955 1956 *Pigeon Holed *After the Ball *Get Lost *The Ostrich Egg and I *Chief Charlie Horse *Room and Wrath *Woodpecker From Mars *Hold That Rock *The Talking Dog *Calling All Cuckoos - 17774 *Niagara Fools - 17856 *Arts and Flowers - 17679 *Woody Meets Davy Crewcut - 17967 1957 *Fowled Up Party *Red Riding Hoodlum *Plumber of Seville *Box Car Bandit *Operation Cold Feet *The Unbearable Salesman *International Woodpecker *To Catch a Woodpecker *The Goofy Gardener *The Big Snooze *Round Trip to Mars *Dopey Dick the Pink Whale *Fodder and Son *Swiss Miss-Fit *The Bongo Punch 1958 *Misguided Missile *Watch the Birdie *Salmon Yeggs *Half Empty Saddles *Polar Pests *A Chilly Reception *His Better Elf *Everglade Raid *Tree’s a Crowd *Three Ring Fling *Jittery Jester *Little Televillain 1959 *Truant Student *Robinson Gruesome *Tomcat Combat *Yukon Have It *Log Jammed *Panhandle Scandal *Bee Bopped *Woodpecker in the Moon *The Tee Bird *Romp in a Swamp *Space Mouse *Kiddie League *Mouse Trapped 1960 *Billion Dollar Boner *Witty Kitty *Pistol Packin' Woodpecker *Heap Big Hepcat *Ballyhooey *How to Stuff a Woodpecker *Bats in the Belfry *Ozark Lark *Fish Hooked *Freeloading Feline *Hunger Strife *Southern Fried Hospitality *Fowled Up Falcon 1961 *Rough and Tumbleweed - 19579 *Poop Deck Pirate - 19633 *Eggnapper - 19640 *The Bird Who Came to Dinner - 19646 *Gabby's Diner - 19655 *Papoose on the Loose *Clash and Carry - 19673 *St. Moritz Blitz - 19661 *Bear and the Bees -19681 *Sufferin' Cats - 19682 *Mississippi Slow Boat - 19710 *Franken-Stymied - 19686 *Busman's Holiday - 19711 *Tricky Trout - 19759 *Phantom of the Horse Opera - 19785 *Tin Can Concert (Presents The Cinderella Overture by Rossini) - 19901 *Doc's Last Stand - 19907 *Woody's Kook-Out - 19782 *Case of the Red-Eyed Ruby - 19783 1962 *Home Sweet Homewrecker *Rock-a-Bye Gator *Pest of Show *Room and Bored *Mackerel Moocher *Fowled-Up Birthday *Rocket Racket *Phoney Express - 19945 *Careless Caretaker *Mother's Little Helper *Tragic Magic *Hyde and Sneak *Voo-Doo Boo-Boo *Crowin' Pains *Punchy Pooch *Little Woody Riding Hood *Corny Concerto 1963 *Fish & Chips *Greedy Gabby Gator *Coming Out Party *Case of the Cold Storage Yegg *Robin Hoody Woody *Charlie's Mother-in-Law *Stowaway Woody *Hi-Seas Hi-Jacker *Shutter Bug *Salmon Loafer *Coy Decoy *Goose in the Rough *The Tenant's Racket *Short in the Saddle *Pesky Pelican *Tepee for Two *Goose is Wild *Science Friction *Calling Dr. Woodpecker 1964 *Dumb Like a Fox *The Case of the Maltese Chicken *Deep Freeze Squeeze *Saddle-Sore Woody *Woody's Clip Joint *Rah-Rah Ruckus *Skinfolks *Lighthouse Keeping Blues *Get Lost! Little Doggy *Freeway Fracas *Rooftop Razzle Dazzle *Ski-Napper *Roamin' Roman 1965 *Three Little Woodpeckers *The Case of the Elephant's Trunk *Woodpecker Wanted *Fractured Friendship *Guest Who? *Birds of a Feather *Half Baked Alaska *Canned Dog Feud *Davey Cricket *Janie Get Your Gun *Pesty Guest *Sioux Me *What's Peckin' 1966 *Rough Riding Hood *Foot Brawl *Lonesome Ranger *Snow Place Like Home *Woody and the Beanstalk *South Pole Pals *Hassle in a Castle *Polar Fright *The Big Bite *Astronut Woody *Teeny Weeny Meany *Practical Yolk *Monster of Ceremonies 1967 *Operation Shanghai *Window Pains *Sissy Sheriff *Vicious Viking *Have Gun Can't Travel *The Nautical Nut *Hot Time on Ice *Hot Diggity Dog *Mouse in the House *Horse Play *Chilly and the Woodchopper *Secret Agent Woody Woodpecker *Chilly Chums 1968 *Lotsa Luck *Under Sea Dogs *Jerky Turkey *Fat in the Saddle *Feudin Fightin-N-Fussin *Paste Makes Waste *Peck of Trouble *A Lad in Bagdad *Highway Hecklers *One Horse Town *Bugged in a Rug *Chiller Dillers *Woody the Freeloader 1969 *Hook Line and Stinker *Gopher Broke *Little Skeeter *Project Reject *Woody's Knight Mare *Charlie's Campout *Tumble Weed Greed *Chilly and the Looney Gooney *Ship A'hoy Woody *Prehistoric Super Salesman *Cool It Charlie *Phoney Pony *Sleepy Time Bear 1970 *Charlie in Hot Water *Seal on the Loose *Gooney's Goofy Landings *Wild Bill Hiccup *Charlie's Golf Classic *Chilly's Ice Folly *Coo Coo Nuts *Hi-Rise Wise Guys *The Unhandy Man *Buster's Last Stand *Chilly's Cold War *All Hams on Deck *Flim Flam Fountain 1971 *A Gooney is Born *Sleepy Time Chimes *The Reluctant Recruit *Charlie the Rainmaker *How to Trap a Woodpecker *Airlift a la Carte *Woody's Magic Touch *The Bungling Builder *Kitty from The City *Chilly's Hide-A-Way *The Snoozin' Bruin *Moochin Pooch *Shanghai Woody 1972 *The Rude Intruder *Indian Corn *Let Charlie Do It *Gold Diggin' Woodpecker *A Fish Story *Pecking Holes in Poles *Rain, Rain, Go Away *Chili Con Corny *Show Biz Beagle *For the Love of Pizza *Unlucky Potluck *The Genie with the Light Touch *Bye, Bye, Blackboard Miscellanous Shorts The following is a list of miscellaneous works produced by or related to Walter Lantz and the Walter Lantz studio. These include Lantz's earliest works at the Bray Studios, unreleased cartoons, films produced for the government, made-for-TV shorts, and other odds and ends. *Early Lantz at the Bray Studios *King of Jazz *Boy Meets Dog *The Amazing Recovery of Inbad the Ailer *Take Heed Mr. Tojo *The Enemy Bacteria *Reddy Made Magic *Sioux City Sue *The Egg and I *The Story of Human Energy *Destination Moon *Jungle Medics *The Secret Weapon *Spook-a-Nany *The Toy Shoppe (colorized) Coca-Cola Advertisments In 1948, Walter Lantz was approached by the Coca-Cola Company to produce animated theatrical advertisements for their popular soft drink. Lantz agreed and produced twelve of them. Released throughout 1949, they run about one to two minutes each. Unfortunately, the Lantz studio closed and production of these films ceased. After the studio reopened in 1950, the Coca-Cola Company again approached Lantz and eight more theatrical advertisements were produced and released in 1953, again running about one to two minutes each. Today all of these shorts are in the public domain. *Fisherman's Luck *The Gallant Tailor *The Old Woman in the Shoe *The Three Pigs *The Town Mouse and the Country Mouse *Aladdin's Lamp *Pancho's Rainbow *The Wise Little Woodchopper *The Woodland Symphony *Jack and the Beanstalk *Pirate's Treasure *The Mountain Flower *The Lion and the Mouse *Ali Baba and the Thieves *The Fox and the Grapes *The Grasshopper and the Ants *The Hound and the Rabbit *Symphony Night *The Tortoise and the Hare *Little Red Riding Hood Category:Episodes